


Teaching T'Pol

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (05/05/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I never hear of these two being paired up anymore. I fell asleep (kinda) thinking about T'Pol and this is what I came up with. There's no beta on this so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Written for May's Masturbation Month challenge.  


* * *

Hoshi Sato noticed T'Pol was looking at something intently on a monitor at her station on the bridge. She leaned back and saw her looking at a picture of a naked woman.

"Excuse me, Commander?" Hoshi tapped her on the shoulder. The Vulcan blinked and looked over at her.

"Yes Ensign?"

"May I ask why you're looking at that?"

If a Vulcan could blush, she was.

"What is she doing?" T'Pol pointed to the picture.

"Vulcan's don't enjoy self love?"

"Self love?" T'Pol cocked her head to one side.

"It's called masturbation?" Hoshi couldn't believe she was talking like this with her superior.

T'Pol looked up the word and her eyes lit up. "Oh. That's what she's doing."

"Do Vulcans." she left the question open, and saw T'Pol shake her head. "Why not?" "We need to mate once every seven years."

Hoshi dropped it for a few minutes and then T'Pol sent a message to her screen. "Would you show me how to do it? Please?"

Hoshi thought for a moment and sent back to her, "touch your breasts" and then she pulled up a picture on the monitor of T'Pol at her station. T'Pol gently ran her hands over her breasts, lingering at her covered nipples. Hoshi smiled and sent another message. "Run your hands down your body to your thighs," and again Hoshi watched as T'Pol's olive green skin turned a darker shade. "Now touch the insides of your thighs." Hoshi looked over and saw that no one on the bridge paid any attention to them. A small gasp escaped from T'Pol. Hoshi smiled as T'Pol took over, touching parts of her body that she had never thought to touch before. Hoshi watched as T'Pol's hands moved higher and higher up her legs until she saw more emotion from the Vulcan than she'd ever seen in her life. T'Pol cried out and that got the attention of everyone on the bridge.

"T'Pol?" Capt. Archer called to her. "Are you alright?"

Hoshi said something in Vulcan before turning to her captain. "I'll take her to her quarters. She hasn't been sleeping much these days, sir." Archer nodded as Hoshi helped T'Pol home.

"Thank you for helping me to experience that. It was amazing." T'Pol hugged and then kissed Hoshi. "But you will not be able to get to the bridge for the next little while. I CRAVE you!" T'Pol said as she dragged Hoshi into her quarters, willingly.


End file.
